The invention is directed to a semiconductor component formed of a chip carrier having a chip carrier surface on which a semiconductor chip is provided and wherein a pressure sensor is provided above the semiconductor chip.
Such a semiconductor component in the form of a pressure sensor has been disclosed in JP-A-7113706. This has a protective cap provided with an opening that is firmly glued to the chip carrier. A positive connection between chip carrier and protective cap insures a temporary arresting of the protective cap until the adhesive has set.
Another semiconductor pressure sensor with a fitting durably connected to the chip carrier has been disclosed in EP-A-0 497 534. After a snap-in connection, the fitting and the chip carrier exert an adequately high pressure on two elastomeric seals and the chip situated therebetween in order to assure a pressure-tight connection of the two component parts.
For measuring pressures, the medium to be measured must be brought to the sensor or, the pressure prevailing in the medium must be transmitted to the sensor. For this purpose, the pressure sensor is arranged in a component housing open at one side, so that the sensitive chip surface of the pressure sensor can proceed into direct contact with the medium to be measured. There is the disadvantage given this arrangement that the chemicals being employed during the assembly process of the semiconductor component open at one side can proceed to the sensitive chip surface of the pressure sensor, this resulting in the risk of corrosion at the component being accelerated or the component being completely destroyed. Processes upon utilization of chemicals that can result in a contamination of the component with aggressive ions, for example what are referred to as deflash processes or voltaic processes immediately after the fastening of the pressure sensor chip on the chip carrier are thereby especially critical. In a deflash process, the casting compound residues or, burrs that have remained after the plastic casting of the chip carrier are usually removed given employment of a high-pressure water jet. In the voltaic process to be implemented thereafter, the electrode terminals projecting from the housing are provided with a solderable cover coat by lead plating in order to enable a good fastening of the semiconductor component on the equipping surface of a printed circuit board.